Ash's new family
by ShadowRiki
Summary: Professor Kukui often notices that he treats ash like a son. And he decides to take a step forward... He decides to adopt ash. He sprashivat permission from Delia...
1. Beginning

Today is an ordinary day in Alola. Everything was fine... It was a normal morning for ash Ketchum. Professor Kukui as always drank coffee, and communicated with his wife Burnet. Ash got out of bed because Rotom woke him up. Ash got off the Elevator and headed for the bathroom. After that, he went to the kitchen, there were two professors.

\- Good morning ash. Both professors said.

\- Good morning, Professor. Ash Replied.

Ash more than six months living with the Professor, and he began to notice that began to apply to the Professor Kukui, the father. After all he has authorized to live with him, helped him... Kukui filled the very void that was in the Ash. But then came Professor Burnet, who became a second mother to him in Alola. And this was strange, because he is familiar with these people not so long, but he managed to get attached to them. And he didn't know what to do. He's afraid to tell them. So inside he is suffering a lot, because he cannot tell his feelings, which he feels.

If we talk about Professor Kukui, then the situation is extraordinary... He realizes that ash has become more to him than just a student and roommate. After all, he constantly notices that he wants to touch ash, keep him close, and make sure that nothing happens to him. He began to understand that ash had become like a son to him. And he doesn't understand how it happened. And now he can't fix anything.

\- Hey Ash, isn't it time for school? - Asked Professor, and then ash as-if it dawned on.

\- Yeah right! Thanks for reminding me. Ash said, putting his plate in the sink.

Ash ran out of the house. Kukui sighed heavily, and it was Burnet who noticed.

\- Did something happen, dear? Burnet Asked.

\- What makes you think anything's happening to me? - Kukui didn't want to say anything.

\- Well, you look kind of upset. Please tell me what's bothering you.

Kukui realized that he could not hide anything from his wife. So he told her the whole story about the Ash.

\- So you think Ash is the son. - Said Burnet smiling. - Well, I think that such emotions are not casual. Then he said something to get you hooked that you refer to him that way. If you do this then you have to fight.

\- Are you sure? What if ash doesn't like the idea? What if he just leaves after that? - Kukui began to panic a bit on such situation.

\- Yes! You know ash, he's not gonna do that. And maybe he can reciprocate.

\- Okay, I just didn't know what to do. But okay now I'm sure of myself. I have to tell him how I feel. - Said Kukui going to school. - OK I need already go, and the students will wait.

See you sweetie...

*Later*

Okay children, for today. But don't forget to write a report! Kukui Said, and all the children began to disperse.

Kukui thought it over and decided not to talk to Ash first, but to talk to his mother first. After all, we had to discuss some points.

Ash went out with his friends, so Kukui had time to talk to Delia. Kukui came home and was met by his wife. Burnett had a few days off. Kukui went down to his basement, and decided to talk to Delia on video. Delia was having an evening, so he could still talk to her.

\- Hello, Mrs. Dellia. The Professor began.

\- Hello Professor Kukui, something happened with Ash? She asked, because Kukui just didn't call.

\- No, ash Is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something.

\- What Professor? - Delia Asked.

\- See... what do you say, but does ash have a father? It's just that neither you nor ash ever mentioned him. - Kukui decided to start from afar.

\- No, he left me and ash. And did immediately after the birth of ash, he said he would go on a trip. But he never came back. - Delia said quite calmly to her that person no longer existed.

\- Hmm, sorry to remind you of that. In General I wanted to say, that I... I... I could be a father to ash... You don't mind? - Kukui Asked.

\- Professor Kukui, I wouldn't just let ash live with someone. But I saw something in you... Which led me to believe that ash would be better off with you. So I give you my consent

\- Thank You Delia... I don't even know what to say. I offer you this offer: Since you have allowed me to become the father of ash, we now get the family. So I suggest you come here in the summer, and in the winter we can come to you. - Professor Kukui was glad that his plan had succeeded.

\- Yes I agree Professor…


	2. Meanwhile at home

Professor Kukui wanted to talk to ash The next day, but he was detained at work. And so he had to stay until late at night. And of course he wanted to talk to Ash then. The house was Professor Burnet and Ash. But what happened to Ash and Burnet, we'll find out... Right now.

Pov Burnet

Now I'm sitting at home, and ash is training with pokemon on the beach. And then my phone rang, and I looked up who was calling me, and I saw that Kukui was calling me. I answered the phone.

\- Hello Kukui, is something wrong? - I asked.

\- Hey Burnet in General, I won't be in today until the evening. So now the house is on you. - He Said.

\- Well, do you have anything else? - I asked.

\- Uh... No, just try not to destroy the house. - Kukui said with a laugh.

\- Well... I can't promise anything... - I replied, laughing. - Okay I'll see you tonight darling.

I dropped the call and sighed. I'll have to watch the house. And I have to take care of Ash, because Kukui won't forgive me if anything happens to him.

And at that moment ash ran in. He was clearly running because he was red and out of breath.

\- We're home! - Shouted Ash.

\- I understand. - I said with a smile.

Ash started looking around like he was looking for someone.

\- Where's Professor Kukui? He's supposed to be home by now. - Asked Ash.

\- Professor Kukui's been detained at work, so he won't be back until tonight. - I answered.

\- Clearly. - He answered.

I looked at the time, and I saw it was 16:34, and I knew it was worth making dinner. I went to the kitchen, and I decided to make a dish of rice and fish, and I also decided to make a vegetable salad. Ash came up to me.

\- Maybe you should help. - He asked, and I saw that he wanted to help me.

\- Yes, but wash your hands first. - I said, and ash went straight to the sink and washed his hands with soap.

\- Okay, you can cut the vegetables, but just be careful, I don't want you to get hurt. I said, and he nodded.

I took the vegetables from the fridge that I needed for the salad and washed them under the sink, and then I handed them to ash. He took a knife, and began to cut vegetables. I put the rice on the stove and began to cook it. I also cut the fish fillet into several pieces, and put them in a frying pan to fry. Ash cut the vegetables and began to put them in a plate.

\- Thanks Ash! You can go get some rest, I can take it from here. - I said, and they just nodded.

Then I took the rice off the stove, as it was ready. Next, I began to engage in fish, because she was only half ready. I turned over each piece of fish, and continued to fry them for about 7 minutes. Then I turned off the stove. Then I started to put food on the plates, because it was ready. I made three servings, put two on the table, and put the third in the refrigerator.

\- Ash can go eat! - I said, and he walked joyfully to the table.

But before you sit down at the table, he put all the pokemon food, and even my Munchlax. I completely forgot about him, and I'm grateful to ash. Then Ash sat at the table, and I followed him.

\- Bon appetit Professor Burnet! - Ash said, starting to eat. - It... very... Yummy!

\- Thanks Ash! And you Bon appetit! - I answered.

Then we started eating. In principle it was delicious. The salad was done carelessly, but I personally would do. We should just eat, not make it a culinary masterpiece. Ash ate everything first, and he put the plate in the sink. I finished eating in a couple of minutes and also put the plate in the sink.

\- Ash let watch TV, there now, as times will battle Royal masks! - I suggested, and ash's eyes lit up.

\- Of course! He said, and went to the sofa.

I also sat on the couch and turned on the TV channel.

Several hours passed and the battle ended. Ash already seemed very tired, but he didn't want to admit it. His pokémon have already gone to bed on the couch. I was watching TV when I felt something on my lap. I looked and saw Ash's head lying on my lap, and he was clearly asleep. I smiled because he looked so cute.I gently stroked his head. And in this moment came Kukui.

\- I came. - He said, and I looked at Ash. He fortunately did not Wake up.

\- Quiet Kukui. Ash is asleep. - I said quietly.

He looked at me and ash... And smiled.

\- OK, I wanted to with him today to talk to the, but apparently not fate. - He said.

\- Your food is in the fridge, dear. - I said, and stood up carefully so as not to Wake Ash.

I found a blanket and threw it over him. He accepted it immediately...


	3. the long-Awaited conversation

It was morning on the island of Melemele. It was a day off, and so Professor Kukui's house was still asleep. Nothing disturbed the peace of our heroes. It was 9:47, and Kukui woke up first. He wanted to get out of bed, but someone took his hand. It was Professor Burnett, she was smiling.

\- Good morning dear. - Kukui said, kissing his wife.

\- Good morning. - wife replied.

Kukui rose up, and went into the bathroom. And he started brushing his teeth. And then he started thinking about talking to Ash. After all, he had to think about some details. And yet he figured out how to start a conversation and how to end it. He brushed his teeth and got out of the bath. Now in bathroom went Burnet, and Kukui decided to start be preparing Breakfast. After all, he has a man who is unlikely to be able to live a day without Breakfast. And of course it was Ash. He decided not to bother, and decided to make an omelet. He broke a couple of eggs, adding milk to the bowl, and stirred another raw omelet. He also added salt and a little pepper. He put the pan on the stove and lit the fire. He poured oil into the pan and waited for it to warm up. Then the butter began to hiss, and Kukui poured the omelet into the pan and closed the lid. While the omelet was fried, Kukui decided to make coffee for himself and Burnet. Kukui pulled out two mugs, and filled it with coffee. He left the mugs on the table. He decided to check the omelet. He opened the lid of the pan, and checked the readiness. And he was ready, he turned off the stove.

But then another man woke up. It was Ash... Ash opened his eyes and saw on his chest, Pikachu. He stroked his head and Pikachu woke up.

\- Good morning buddy... - Ash Said.

Ash slowly reached. Then he took Pikachu off his chest, and got out of his bed. Then he went downstairs and went to the bathroom. The door was open, which means there was no one there. He went in there and did the morning procedures out of the bath. Well, then, he went to the kitchen, because there was a delicious smell. In the kitchen, Ash saw two professors drinking coffee peacefully.

\- Good morning Professor! Ash Exclaimed.

\- Good morning. - Said the Professor.

Ash went to the table, because there was already Breakfast. But before sitting down, he poured all the pokemon food, because he was not alone hungry. When food for the pokemon was gone, he sat down at the table and began to eat. The two professors looked at each other and nodded. Ash didn't pay attention to it, because he was busy eating.

\- Thanks Professor! - Ash replied as he finished his Breakfast.

\- Please Ash. - Kukui replied with a smile.

Ash put his plate in the sink, and then he sat down on the couch in the living room. He didn't know what to do, because there was nothing to do today. And then he remembered that he could spend his time training to become even stronger. He already wanted to get together and go outside, but then it started a dialogue Kukui:

\- Hey Ash, can I talk to you?

\- Of course Professor, did something happen? - Asked Ash.

\- Understand, Ash... I thought about it for a long time... You could say you've changed my life very seriously. You made me change my schedule... You helped me find my wife. And I am very grateful to you for all this. - Kukui Began.

\- Heh... You're welcome... But I still don't understand what you want. - Ash really didn't know what Kukui was talking about.

\- You know Ash, I contacted your mother recently... And she told me a pretty interesting thing... What you got... That you don't have a father. - When Ash heard that, his mood dropped.

He didn't know him. He only knew that he was a pokémon trainer, and had gone to some region. Ash has been traveling for a reason all this time. He wanted to find his father, but he never did.

\- You see me... I began to notice that I became somehow strange being with you. I need to know what's going on with you every second, or I'll start to worry. And then I realized I was treating you like I was related to you.

\- So? I still don't understand. - Ash didn't know what Kukui was trying to say.

\- Anyway, I talked to your mother about whether I could be your father. She said Yes, and now I want you to say Yes... If you want to, of course. - Kukui replied, and Ash could not believe his ears.

Ash of course, too, felt some connection with Kukui. He always wanted to be with this man. He wanted support from Kukui... And apparently that's the point.

\- Yes! I agree! - Ash said and hugged Kukui.

\- I'm glad! Thank You Ash! - Kukui said, and he put his arm around Ash.

Burnet watched all this, and she was glad that Kukui had succeeded. She went to Ash and Kukui and joined in the hug.

\- Well, I guess we're a big family now. - Burnet Said.

\- That's right... So you're my second mom now. - Ash Replied.

\- Well... You can count that...


	4. Family day

It was Sunday, and everyone was enjoying their day off. Professor Kukui woke up first, because he wanted to plan the day. He wanted to spend time with his family. And to do that, he needed to think about where he could go. He got up slowly so as not to Wake his wife, who was already tired... After all, she was called to work very late yesterday, and she came at night.

Kukui climbed to the top, and saw fun picture. Ash slept on the couch, and next to him was his pokémon. Apparently he fell asleep next to the TV last night, and it looks like Professor Burnet covered him up and turned the TV off.

He decided to wash his face to Wake himself up. After all, Kukui also worked late working with documents. And he wondered if his whole family liked to get more sleep. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to make himself a Cup of coffee. While Kukui was making coffee, He thought about where to take his family... He had many offers. And he wanted to pick the best deal. And he decided to take his family to the aquarium. "Yeah right! It's a good idea" Kukui said to himself. At that moment Kukui heard a low moan. He saw that Ash was awake; he was obviously still tired.

\- Good morning Ash! - Kukui said from the kitchen.

It took Ashe a moment to realize what had happened. He turned his head toward the kitchen. And then Kukui was able see Ashe more closely. Ash's hair was disheveled, his eyes tired.

\- Morning, dad. - Ash said, standing up carefully.

And then he went to the bathroom. Kukui began to pour himself a Cup of coffee. He decided that he would not cook Breakfast, because they will go to the aquarium, and will be able to buy food on the way.

So passed and a half hours, our heroes were surprised, that Kukui cooked surprise. Ash and Burnet didn't know where they lead Kukui. As they walked along the road, they talked to each other. They had a lot to talk about. In General, it has been fun, even without the surprise Kukui. When they tried to get the secret out of Kukui, He didn't tell them anything. So they were wondering where Kukui would lead them.

Also Kukui bought everyone a few malasad. And all began to eat malasada. Ash and Burnet were surprised when they reached it.

\- Aquarium? Asked Burnet. - You have an interesting choice, dear.

\- Wow! Aquarium! I've always wanted to visit here, but all did not work. - Ash said happily.

\- It was my surprise. - Kukui replied, inviting his family to enter the building.

The whole family entered the building. The inside was very beautiful, the lobby had a glass dome that was filled with water and there were water pokémon swimming around.

\- It's really cool! - Ashe said, marveling at the size of the place.

\- Well, let's go ahead. - Burnet said, and they all went to study the aquarium.

On the street already evening, and the entire family decided, that already goes home. After all, they passed through the aquarium for several hours, because it was very large. Kukui explained Searching for pokemon, which he not knew, and Burnet helped to his husband. Ash was fun to watch on pokemon which he didn't know. He also enjoyed spending time with his renewed family. He was glad that Kukui had become a father to him, because now he had someone to whom he could tell a lot. Kukui was the kind of man who always supported ash. Ash had been looking for someone to support him. Of course he had his mother... But he just didn't want to disturb her.

Ash was fun to watch on pokemon which he didn't know. He also enjoyed spending time with his renewed family. He was glad that Kukui had become a father to him, because now he had someone to whom he could tell a lot. Kukui was the kind of man who always supported ash. Ash had been looking for someone to support him. Of course he had his mother... But he just didn't want to disturb her.

When they all got home, ash wanted to say something to his father.

\- Dad I want to tell you something.

\- Yes ash, you something need? - Ash Asked.

Ash hugged Kukui, meanwhile, he also embraces the Ash.

\- Thank you for today... I'm glad I came here. I'm glad I met you. - Ash said, and Kukui smiled.

\- Ash I, too, you thankful for what you arrived here. For changing the way I live my life.

In General now ash found its true happiness. But now he had one goal... It is to win the Alola League. That's what he really wants. On his way there was only one opponent. And ash believes he can win


End file.
